Hakuouki - Les Cerisiers aux Miracles
by Tenshi Faron
Summary: Revisitez l'histoire du Shinsengumi au travers de cette fan-fiction basée sur l'anime, les jeux et la comédie musicale. à la fin de l'ère des Samuraïs, alors que la capitale japonaise est protégée par le Shinsengumi, une Oiran, un membre de la ligue des Assassins, la fille d'un illustre médecin et une tisserande se retrouvent mêlées au destin de ces jeunes guerriers.


Chapitre 1

 **AOÛT 1863 – Kyôto**

Lourd. Si lourd. Son corps entier n'était qu'un poids trimballé comme d'un rien dans la rivière en furie. Qu'importe les efforts pour s'accrocher quelque part, une branche salvatrice, ou un tronc miraculeux qui pourrait arrêter sa course effrénée dans le torrent. Mais il n'y avait rien.

La vue brouillée par la fatigue, le froid et le corps déchiré des coups prit, le jeune homme ne trouva pas d'autres alternatives que de forcer le mouvement pour s'empêtrer dans un buisson, dans lequel il passa la main pour s'y accrocher. Ainsi, il pût se retourner, et vit plus loin la chevelure rouge de son ami accroché à un tronc, s'y tenant par la lance qu'il utilisait pour se battre. Leur situation demeura pourtant précaire. Ça ne pouvait pas empirer. Si?

Dans le tumulte du courant, il entendit à peine l'éclat de voix de son ami, avant d'être heurté par un nouvel obstacle. Pour le gaucher qu'il était, ce fut le noir. Le noir total, dans un bref cri de douleur. Il entendit juste son nom être hurlé. « **Hajime!** »…

Le maigre tronc où s'était accroché le rouquin menaçait de céder à tout moment, de même que la lance qu'il avait utilisée pour avoir une prise en plus. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il le savait très bien. Pire encore, Saito était à présent inconscient et pratiquement la tête sous l'eau. S'il n'agissait pas vite… Non, il trouverait un moyen!

« **Un miracle serait le bienvenu, quand même, bordel!** » S'exclama-t-il

Il jura plus encore à entendre le tronc commencer à céder sous les impacts répétés de la roche et de l'eau. Une ombre semblait s'avancer à pas rapides sur le tronc. Était-ce un membre du clan ennemi venu lui porter le coup de grâce, il n'en savait rien. Mais il ferma les yeux, faisant la paix avec lui-même.

« **Votre main! Donnez-moi votre main!** Cria une voix fine.

- **Quoi?!**

- **Donnez-moi la main, je vais vous tirer de là! Utilisez la lance pour vous hisser jusqu'à ma main!** » Reprit la voix avec plus d'insistance.

La situation était telle qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de réfléchir plus longtemps. Dans un effort titanesque, il se hissa en se servant de sa lance, et attrapa la main miraculeuse, qui parvint à le tirer de l'eau dans un élan de force remarquable. Il sentit son bras être passé autour d'une épaule, et se sentit alors être déplacé, à pas prudents, mais fermes. Cette voix fluette lui répétait que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Et alors qu'il allait lui demander si elle était folle, il se sentit tomber à terre… Un rivage de terre ferme, loin du courant en furie. Il se tourna alors pour voir le visage appartenant à cette voix et ouvrit de grands yeux.

À la lumière des éclairs, il vit le visage d'une femme, dont les yeux bleus semblaient briller dans le noir. Cette même femme qui le tourna pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes, et lui donna une grosse tape dans le dos, le faisant tousser, et ainsi, cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

« **Quel est votre nom?** Dit-elle doucement.

- **S-Sanosuke… Harada.**

- **Tout ira bien, Harada-san… Vous êtes en sécurité, à présent.** » Reprit la jeune femme

Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser aller à la fatigue, un rappel le frappa soudain avec autant de force qu'un coup de poing.

« **Merde! Hajime…!** Glapit Sanosuke

- **Pardon?**

- **Hajime! Un ami est encore dans l'eau, il n'était pas loin de là où vous m'avez pêché! Je dois…**

- **Dans votre état, vous n'arriverez pas à grand chose…** Lâcha la jeune femme en se relevant.

- **Attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas y aller?!** S'exclama le rouquin

- **Je vais me gêner.** »

La main de la jeune femme se leva, l'intimant au silence alors qu'il allait protester à nouveau. Elle fixa l'eau, précisément le tronc qui menaçait de céder, et le vit alors. Cet autre homme en proie à la fureur de l'eau, dont seul le bras empêtré dans les branches l'empêchait de couler.

Avec un mélange d'horreur et d'admiration, Sanosuke vit cette jeune femme attraper sa lance et courir dans l'eau, bondissant dans le courant. Elle planta régulièrement l'arme dans le tronc qui tenait encore sous les impacts, bien que très fortement fissuré et fragilisé, se frayant alors un chemin en se protégeant du courant de la sorte. Dans le noir et la tempête, elle se retrouva bien vite hors de la vue du lancier, qui ne pouvait deviner qu'elle avait rejoint Saito que par un sifflement.

La pluie et les éclairs n'allaient pas en se calmant, devenant une véritable tempête comme la capitale en avait peu connue.

Incapable de quitter la rivière du regard, Sanosuke vit avec un bref soulagement sa lance plantée dans le tronc, la jeune femme accrochée, en tenant de l'autre main Saito qui demeurait inconscient contre elle.

Hélas, le tronc céda, et le courant revint plus fort que jamais, entraînant les deux corps sans merci dans ses remous. Sanosuke poussa un cri de surprise en levant une main impuissante.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Elle et lui avaient disparus dans l'eau. L'horreur prit alors toute la place dans son regard qui scrutait les environs. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un cauchemar.

« **H-HEY! REPONDEZ!** » Lança-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour tenter d'aller à la rive, quand il entendit une quinte de toux terrible, et un juron abominable. Sanosuke se tourna alors et vit la jeune femme se laisser tomber à genoux et allonger Hajime sur le dos, la lance plantée un peu plus loin. Elle semblait aussi épuisée que lui, prête à tomber, trempée jusqu'aux os, mais elle ne bronchait pas, penchée sur le bretteur inconscient, l'oreille sur sa poitrine. Les sourcils froncés, elle mit la main juste au dessus de ses lèvres et ouvrit des yeux affolés.

« **Il est…** Se risqua Sanosuke

- **Il ne respire plus…!**

- **Quoi?! Non, c'est impossible! Il ne peut pas être… Mort?!**

- **J'ai dit qu'il ne respirait plus. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était déjà mort!** » Lança-t-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle retira le haori et dénuda le torse du nommé Hajime, avant de poser les mains sur son thorax et commencer à appuyer, comme un mouvement de pompe. Elle fit ça cinq fois de suite, avant de lui pencher la tête en arrière, lui ouvrir la bouche en lui prenant le menton, et poser les lèvres sur les siennes, insufflant par ce fait de l'air dans ses poumons, et appuyer légèrement pour évacuer l'air. Ce manège dura quatre fois. Pomper, insuffler, évacuer.

« **Aller. Revenez. Revenez… REVENEZ!** » S'écria-t-elle

Le miracle. Le soulagement. Dans une quinte de toux monstrueuse, le jeune homme se mit à cracher l'eau avalée, pendant qu'elle lui prit l'épaule pour le tourner sur le côté et donner de petites tapes dans son dos pour l'aider à cracher le surplus.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort atroce, il tourna lentement la tête pour voir ce qui venait de lui sauver la vie, et croisa le regard de cette demoiselle. Comme Sanosuke, il se retrouva fasciné par le bleu de ses yeux, avant de retomber dans le néant.

« **Vous saurez marcher?** Demanda la jeune femme au rouquin.

- **Oui.**

- **Ma maison n'est pas loin. Je vous y emmène.** » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait transpirer son sourire.

De fait, elle ne vivait pas loin de la rivière en crue, et, soutenant Hajime qu'elle tenait fermement, elle avançait avec Sanosuke à côté d'elle. Le lancier marchait en s'appuyant sur sa lance et se tenant le ventre, mais ne disait rien. Cette parfaite étrangère venait de lui sauver la vie, à lui et à un de ses meilleurs amis. Alors qu'importe qui elle était, il la suivrait.

Elle le mena à une petite maison, plongée dans la pénombre, à part quelques chandelles qui brûlaient paresseusement et diffusaient une lumière presque chaleureuse dans la cohue météorologique.

Faisant coulisser une porte, elle allongea Hajime sur un futon posé au sol, et se dépêcha d'aller allumer les nombreuses lanternes de la chambre, puis de dérouler un second matelas, et sortir des couvertures et des coussins qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux que Sanosuke connaissait. Pendant qu'elle préparait le tout, alors qu'il s'était assit contre le mur, le lancier, à son tour, tomba dans le sommeil, son corps refusant de supporter autre chose en cette nuit chaotique.

Le jour était déjà bien entamé, quand il s'éveilla enfin. Hajime ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité, qui, fort heureusement, était tamisée par les rideaux aux fenêtres. De grands pans de tissus couvraient les ouvertures, laissant alors l'air chaud entrer, et empêchant la lumière de passer.

Bouger faisait un mal de chien, penser était bien pire, tant la migraine était sévère. Jamais, même dans ses entraînements les plus hardis, il n'avait souffert d'autant de courbatures. Chaque muscles protestaient, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Le jeune homme posa la main droite sur son front, et remarqua qu'elle était soigneusement bandée, de la base des doigts au poignet. Le kimono qu'il portait était aussi confortable et duveteux que le futon et les couvertures où il avait été allongé, et les coussins si moelleux semblaient l'appeler pour qu'il se recouche au plus vite. Pourtant, même s'il aurait volontiers reprit la route du sommeil, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait attirait bien trop son attention.

Des drapés, des couleurs chaleureuses, une délicieuse odeur de jasmin qui flottait dans l'air… Il se sentait étrangement bien, dans cette chambre.

Quand son esprit acheva d'assimiler l'endroit où il se trouvait, il perçu alors une présence dans cette même pièce. Une présence qui fredonnait d'une voix incroyablement douce… Emporté par ce chant, Hajime voulu se redresser pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, mais grimaça, et gronda en portant subitement la main sur son flanc droit. Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'à entendre des pas précipités se diriger vers lui.

« **Vous vous réveillez enfin?!** S'exclama joyeusement la voix chanteuse. **J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez rester endormi jusqu'à la fin des temps!**

Il se redressa totalement sur les coudes, et croisa alors le regard de celle qui devait être son hôte.

Ces yeux. Ce bleu. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, c'était bien là celle qui lui avait sauvé la mise en le tirant de l'eau. Cette jeune femme avait le teint légèrement halé, le visage aux traits extrêmement doux, encadré d'une longue chevelure noire. Une cascade d'ébène qui lui tombait dans le dos, jusqu'au bas des fesses. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux bleus de ciel, qui brillaient de douceur, une forme de tendresse. Des expressions qui ne se reflétaient pas dans les yeux océans du bretteur au visage stoïque. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, et réalisa qu'ils étaient totalement lâchés. Quand il ne les attachait pas en une malheureuse queue sur le côté, ses cheveux violacés tombaient dans son dos, et sur la moitié de son visage, en mèches rebelles dont il avait abandonné l'idée de les coiffer correctement. Au fond, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, la jeune femme lui tendit de quoi se nouer les cheveux, ce qu'il fit sans cérémonie, à présent totalement assit sur le futon. Elle était bien trop belle pour être réelle.

- **Suis-je mort?** Lâcha le jeune homme en ne la quittant pas du regard.

- **Non, mais vous avez bien essayé, en tout cas.** Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- **Rassurez-moi, je n'ai rien fait de…**

- **Dégradant? Rassurez-vous, il ne s'est rien passé de tel**.»

La jeune femme était si douce, de visage comme de paroles. Son sourire ne diminuait pas, illuminant ses traits fins comme un bijou en plein soleil. Elle mit une main douce sur son épaule, et se leva, remettant en place sa longue chevelure d'ébène.

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais le son produit était tout sauf celui espéré. Dans un borborygme affolant, son ventre hurlait famine.

« **Je vous demande pardon, c'est terriblement…**

- **Grossier? Si après deux jours de sommeil vous n'aviez pas un peu faim je me serais posé des questions sur votre condition.** Pouffa la jeune femme. **Et bien, je vais aller préparer les plateaux repas, alors!**

- **«Les»?** Reprit le bretteur

- **Bien sur. Vous êtes deux rescapés, après tout.**

- **Un grand aux cheveux rouges et porteur d'une lance?** S'enquit Saito avec un air un brin plus enjoué.

- **Allons, allons, Hajime… Tu as tant bu d'eau que tu en as oublié mon prénom?**

- **Sanosuke?!** »

Il se tourna d'un coup, sur sa gauche, et vit avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement les yeux dorés de son ami le fixer, son sourire malicieux étiré sur son visage reposé. Lui aussi avait eu droit aux soins de leur mystérieuse sauveuse, ce qui le soulageait plus encore.

La jeune femme s'inclina poliment, et s'en alla, laissant un instant les deux amis seuls. Ainsi donc, le deuxième se nommait Hajime… Hajime et Sanosuke. Dans la cuisine où elle préparait les plateaux repas, elle vit dans son jardin les haoris bleus ciels qui pendaient en séchant au soleil.

Elle remonta près des garçons plus tard, et vint poser près d'eux de la soupe, des nouilles sautées et sur une grande assiette, des lamelles de bœuf marinées et des lamelles de poulet, avec les légumes adéquats.

Sanosuke inclina la tête, puis jeta un regard vers son ami qui avait apparemment du mal à détacher son regard de la brune.

« **Excusez-moi, mais quel est votre nom, mademoiselle? Vous ne l'avez pas encore dit, il me semble.** Glissa Saito.

- **Veuillez me pardonner, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je me nomme Aliya Kiseki. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.** Déclara la jeune dame en s'inclinant avec respect.

- **Ah, je suis jaloux.** Ronchonna soudainement Sanosuke en prenant un des bols. **Moi aussi je dois mourir pour avoir un baiser d'Aliya-chan… ?**

- **Nous vous devons donc la vie, Kiseki-san. Je ne sais comment… Attends, comment ça un baiser?!**

Saito se tourna sur lui avec les yeux grands ouverts, les joues devenues aussi rouges que le kimono que portait la jeune femme. Sanosuke, lui était hilare et se tenait les côtes tant il était plié à rire.

Aliya posa les baguettes sur son bol qu'elle venait de remplir, et posa les yeux sur eux. Bien qu'elle souriait, on sentait dans son regard un sérieux inébranlable.

- **Ce que j'ai fait se nomme un massage cardiaque. Un effet de pompe pour faire repartir le cœur. Et ce baiser était un bouche-à-bouche qui avait pour seul but d'insuffler de l'air dans les poumons.** »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hajime attrapa la tête de Sanosuke et la plaqua au sol, en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait sans se faire mal. Un signe de reconnaissance extrême.

« **Mon nom est Hajime Saito… Et je ne saurais assez vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, Kiseki-san.**

- **Je vous en conjure, arrêtez de me vouvoyer! Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.**

- **Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne peut rien faire pour vous remercier?** Lâcha Sanosuke en tentant de relever la tête.

- **Saito-san, si vous continuez à lui cogner la tête ainsi j'aurais encore du travail à le soigner.** Pouffa la jeune femme. **Mais non, il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai ma vie et j'en suis... Contente.**

- **Bien...Je n'oublierai jamais que j'ai une dette envers vous. Peu importe si c'est dans une semaine ou un an mais je jure de faire quelque chose pour vous afin de vous remercier comme il se doit.** Fit Saito avec une mince pointe de déception dans la voix.

- **Que tu es solennel, ma parole.** Soupira Sanosuke en dégustant son bol. **Aliya-chan, c'est délicieux!  
** - **Qu'il est rare de voir des hommes avec autant de manières…** » Soupira tristement la jeune femme.

Elle mangeait en silence, assez perdue dans ses pensées, et les écoutait parler entre eux. Si l'un était fort solennel et gardait un visage stoïque, cherchait à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, l'autre était plus enjoué, bon vivant et assez franc. Mais les deux avaient un certain respect des gens et demeuraient des plus courtois dans les paroles et les questions qu'ils posaient à la jeune femme.

Ils apprirent alors qu'elle n'était pas mariée, qu'elle vivait seule et avait apprit la médecine avec un homme qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son père. Aussi qu'elle était bonne cuisinière et qu'elle avait profité de leur sommeil pour nettoyer leurs armes et recoudre leur haori.

Le repas terminé, elle leur rapporta les habits soigneusement pliés et posa les armes à l'entrée de la pièce.

« **Les soldats du Shinsengumi se doivent d'être impeccables, n'est-ce pas?** Lâcha-t-elle.

- **Comment le savez-vous?** Relança Hajime pendant que Sanosuke s'étouffait avec son bouillon.  
- **Le Haori bleu ciel du Shinsengumi… Ou les «Loups de Mibu». C'est toujours Serizawa, qui en est à la tête?**

- **Hélas, oui.** Marmonna Sanosuke. **Vous le connaissez?**

- **De renommée… Donc ce qu'ils disaient était vrai…**

- **Quoi donc?**

- **J'ai entendu parler d'un certain piège, une fausse réunion qui devait avoir lieu un peu avant la sortie de la ville. Je suis même partie plus tôt pour rentrer chez moi. Avec l'orage et cette histoire, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être prise dans les conflits.**

- **Et vous nous avez trouvé dans l'eau**. Acheva Sanosuke.

- **Les coïncidences sont parfois belles, non?** » Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Sanosuke regarda son camarade d'arme d'un air plutôt grave. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant d'une telle histoire. Mais le fait était indéniable. En ayant vent de cette rumeur, elle les avait sauvés d'une mort certaine.

« **Choshu et Satsuma. Que la peste les emporte.** Maugréa-t-elle.

- **Vous les connaissez?**

- **Ils se prétendent impérialistes, mais ce ne sont que des hypocrisies. La ville parle beaucoup, surtout la nuit.**

- **Et vous semblez être parfaitement en mesure de l'écouter.** Se risqua Hajime.

- **J'ai une bonne oreille et je sais me taire.** Dit-elle, non sans une once de fierté.

- **Qualité plutôt rare de nos jours.** Glissa Sanosuke. **En revanche… Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ici?**

- **Cela fait déjà deux jours, en fait. Je vous l'ai dit, vous étiez sacrément arrangés, quand je vous ai tiré de l'eau. L'un et l'autre.** **Et si vous pensez rentrer aujourd'hui, c'est tout bonnement hors de question. Vous ne serez pas en état de voyager, et même en charrette ce serait trop épuisant.**

- **Quand pourrons-nous rentrer, alors?** Demanda calmement Sanosuke

- **Demain après-midi. Une nuit de sommeil complète et quelques bons repas vous feront du bien. Je vous raccompagnerais jusqu'aux gites du Roshigumi.**

- **Pourquoi nous aidez-vous de la sorte?** Reprit le rouquin.

- **Est-ce si rare que l'on vous vienne en aide?** Fit la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil.

- **Plutôt. Nous n'avons pas une très bonne réputation, dans la capitale.** »

Aliya poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules. Qu'importe les origines des gens, s'ils méritaient l'aide nécessaire, elle irait les aider. Et elle avait été au courant de ce qu'il s'était tramé. Les voir ainsi dans le besoin avait un peu plus éveillé son désir de les aider. N'avait-elle pas, au fond, quitté son emploi pour cette raison aussi?

Les laissant un peu déambuler dans la maison par la suite, et prendre l'air frais du jardin, Aliya profita de l'occasion pour aller dépendre le linge à présent bien sec. Elle plia les haoris, et les posa sur les habits de ses deux invités, avant de se mettre aux fourneaux pour préparer un repas complet. Quelque chose de plus solide que les maigres nouilles offertes à midi.

La fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine lui laissait l'occasion d'observer les garçons se dégourdir les muscles par quelques mouvements aux armes, ce qui la faisait sourire, à voir le sérieux avec lequel ils agissaient. Des gestes précis, nets, afin de ne pas faire de mouvements inutiles. Sanosuke avait beau posséder un katana, il agissait plus avec sa longue lance, ce qui fascinait la jeune femme. Saito, lui, ne lâchait pas son sabre, usant de gestes rapides et secs.

Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua un détail des plus intéressants. Il portait ses fourreaux à droite.

« _ **Hajime Saito… Un guerrier gaucher. Voilà qui est fort intéressant.**_ » Songea-t-elle

Comme promis, elle leur offrit un repas riche et délicieux, ainsi qu'un saké de grande qualité. Les garçons devaient bien l'admettre, leur hôte ne plaisantait pas avec les manières et se montrait extrêmement raffinée et joviale. Elle mangeait à petites bouchées, mais ne laissait pas une miette dans ses plats, gourmande et raisonnable à la fois. Aliya dégageait un petit quelque chose… De noble.

Avant de les laisser dormir, elle rajusta certains bandages, et retira la grande majorité. Là où étaient les coupures n'étaient plus que quelques bleus aux couleurs pâles, et des écorchures banales. Puis elle posa du thé, de l'eau, des onigiris et des dangos, au cas où, pendant la nuit, ils auraient un creux.

« **Dormez à l'aise. Bonne nuit, messieurs.** S'inclina-t-elle en souriant.

- **Encore merci pour tout, Kiseki-san.** Répondit Hajime dans un sourire.

- **Le plaisir est pour moi…**

- **Elle est gentille, hein? Fit Sanosuke une fois que la porte fut fermée.**

- **Très. Cela fait du bien de voir qu'il y a certaines personnes qui peuvent encore nous apporter de l'aide.**

- **Et elle est jolie. En plus d'être douée pour pas mal de choses.**

- **Sano… Je te vois venir. Et la réponse sera non. Il n'acceptera jamais. Et s'il le fait, elle aura une vie infernale.**

- **On ne sait jamais. On peut toujours espérer… Je suis sur qu'ils l'aimeraient bien, eux aussi.**

- **On ne peut pas se permettre de ramener une femme avec nous là bas…** Répliqua Saito.

- **Tu as sans doute raison. Mais n'empêche…** »

Aliya possédait une charrette dont elle se servait pour aller faire ses courses, le plus souvent. Après un petit-déjeuner et quelques discussions classiques, elle avait préparé le tout pour qu'ils puissent être confortablement installés.

Les garçons placés, elle commença à avancer en recommençant à fredonner. Elle était de si bonne humeur, que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser son sourire.

« **Vous aimez chanter, on dirait!** Glissa Sanosuke en passant la tête à ses côtés.

- **Oui! Quoi de mieux pour diffuser la bonne humeur qu'une petite mélodie fredonnée?**

- **Pour la bonne humeur, rien ne vaut une petite coupe de saké.** Reprit le rouquin en mimant le geste de la boisson. **Au passage, celui que vous nous aviez servi hier était délicieux. Vous le tenez d'où?**

- **ça… C'est mon secret.** »

Sur un clin d'œil complice et un sourire amusé, la jeune femme leur tendit une flasque prise pour le trajet. Ils en auraient pour un petit moment de route, alors autant leur rendre le trajet plus agréable.

Ce fut au bout de quelques heures qu'ils arrivèrent au village de Mibu, situé à l'extrême Sud de la capitale. Le voyage s'était passé sans encombre, dans le confort de la charrette. Aliya avait aménagé de telle sorte qu'il y avait quelques coussins, une couverture épaisse sur le fond et une couverture roulée sur le côté.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant la résidence du Roshigumi, Aliya s'étira, et se recula pour voir à quel point les lieux étaient immenses. Les cris répétés lui faisaient comprendre que des hommes s'entraînaient, sous les ordres d'un plus haut gradé, sans aucun doute.

Sanosuke descendit en dernier et se montra face à un des gardes du portail, qui couru prévenir les supérieurs en présence dans la demeure.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux noisettes porteur de grandes lunettes rondes se présenta à l'entrée et se montra plus que soulagé de voir les deux hommes de retour.

« **Vous n'avez pas idée du soulagement que c'est de vous revoir en vie!** Déclara-t-il avec un sourire presque ému.

 **-Désolé, Sannan-san. Mais nous sommes bien de retour! Ils sont où les autres?!** Relança Sanosuke.

- **Ils sont partis avec Serizawa-san… Il a, hélas, encore fait des vagues et ils sont parti tenter de le calmer**. Répondit le nommé Sannan, avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

- **ça ne changera jamais, on dirait...**

- **Sannan-san. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la personne à qui nous devons la vie.** Glissa Saito

Sous le regard surprit de Sanosuke, il prit la main d'Aliya et la mena devant le troisième guerrier, devant qui elle s'inclina avec un profond respect. Rencontrer un ami de ses «invités» était un honneur dont elle ne pensait pas avoir droit un jour. Sanosuke, lui, se retint de rire, à voir qu'Hajime commençait à rougir derrière sa grande écharpe, et de voir qu'il s'était montré aussi tactile avec autre chose que ses lames.

- **Je me nomme Aliya Kiseki. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**

- **Mon nom est Keisuke Sannan. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre gentillesse. Malheureusement, je suis navré, mademoiselle… J'aurais voulu vous accueillir et vous présenter dignement aux nôtres, mais…**

- **Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends très bien.** Rassura la jeune femme. **C'est déjà un plaisir pour moi de rencontrer un de leurs amis, je ne souhaiterais pas m'imposer.**

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres garçons, Sanosuke se tenant à l'entrée, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, et Hajime la regardait, comme incapable de détacher son regard, dans lequel une pointe de tristesse s'installait.

L'impassible Hajime Saito montrait pour la première fois un désir. Ne pas la voir partir.

- **Et bien, mademoiselle…** Commença Sanosuke.

- **Ne dites pas adieu. Je suis certaine que nous serons amenés à nous revoir, au détour d'une rue de la capitale.**

- **J'espère que ce jour arrivera vite.** Murmura Saito. **Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.**

- **Sannan-san!** Fit Aliya. **Si vous avez un médecin parmi vous, pourriez-vous lui demander de changer une dernière fois le bandage du poignet de Saito-san, et celui du flanc droit d'Harada-san? C'est là que le plus de blessures ont été remarquées.**

- **Soyez assurée que je le transmettrais, Kiseki-san.**

- **à très vite, alors!** Salua le lancier.

- **Oui… Je l'espère de tout cœur!** » Répondit-elle

Aliya s'inclina avec respect devant chacun d'entre eux, et croisa à nouveau le regard azuré d'Hajime. Elle lui offrit un sourire doux, les joues légèrement rosies, et se détourna d'eux dans un petit rire, avant de repartir, dans des petits pas gracieux, en recommençant à fredonner cet air doux, mélancolique, et magnifique.

« **à bientôt… Aliya**.» Pensa Hajime avant de rentrer au quartier général du Shinsengumi.

La fin du mois d'août se fit sans encombre. Hajime et Sanosuke furent accueillis par des acclamations et des poussées de soulagement, et se lancèrent dans le récit de ces deux jours passés avec une femme aussi belle que mystérieuse, à la cuisine divine et aux soins hors du commun.

En septembre, le commandement du Shinsengumi passa de Kumo Serizawa à Isami Kondo, et avec ça, un grand lot de changements qui allaient être des plus bénéfiques pour le Shinsengumi.

Et entre deux patrouilles, ou deux interventions, certains se demandaient ce qu'il était advenu de cette jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux de ciel, dont toutes traces avaient disparues.

Une fois, au détour d'une patrouille, Saito avait remonté la rivière pour retourner vers la maison où il avait été sauvé. Mais n'y avait trouvé que des ruines en feu. Plus que jamais, il espérait la revoir. Et ce, saine et sauve et au plus vite…


End file.
